Traumatic brain injury (TBI) from an explosive blast remains a significant problem for military personnel, especially those involved in counter insurgency operations. Mild to moderate TBI may be difficult to detect immediately post event, with cognitive or motor deficits manifesting weeks or months post event.
Currently, there is no widely deployed system to dose the exposure to explosive blast. Given the nature of TBI, the wide variability in explosions and physical configurations during a blast, and variability in human response to each blast, a widely deployed system to all personnel in a theater is needed to build a database of sufficient size to allow real-time dosimeter data to be used for triage.